


What does this spell do?

by babylion



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Masturbation, Moaning, Overstimulation, Peeping, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Stomach Bulge, Underwear, Vibrators, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/pseuds/babylion
Summary: Star's wand has a strange reaction after she tries a new spell and Marco may just accidentally join in...





	What does this spell do?

**Author's Note:**

> It came out of the most random idea and "why not?" is how i justify it.  
Enjoy and bear it in mind that I'm not a native speaker thankss i'm open to hearing what's wrong

It was yet another rainy evening.

Star was casually laying on her belly in the middle of her bed, going slowly through the pages of her magic spell book.

“I’m never going to even remember half of them. Jeez, I gotta find something better to do.” She looked at the sky. Or at least tried to. Raindrops covered up the whole window glass. “Meh.” She sighed and went back to sort of reading the spell book.

At some point she noticed two pages were glued together. They seemed to be black. “Black pages? Glued together? Not gonna miss the chance to discover that secret.” And so she tried to tear the pages apart. Slowly she managed to open them up, it took her about 5 minutes to do it but at least the pages didn’t suffer that much damage.

“Treat yourself…?” She read the title of the spell out loud. “Well I’m definitely gonna” she decided giggling a bit. Frowned right after as she got confused reading the instructions. “First, touch the wand right in the middle to disarm it… That sounds just weird.” She looked at the wand and wondered where could be the “middle”. Finally she stuck out her finger and touched the middle of the star drawn at the ball shaped end of the wand. “Boop” she said, poking the star. Right then, the wand shook for a moment in her hand and in the next second the wings that usually are attached to it just hid themselves in and disappeared.

“What?!” she screamed coming up onto her knees, shocked. “I didn’t know it could do it?!” She couldn’t believe the smooth ball she was now looking at. “Wow. Okay. But how does it help me to treat myself?” She looked back at the instructions in the book. “Second, kiss the wand in the middle to charm it… Alright?” She hesitated for a second but then shrugged and gave the star a kiss. The ball shook again at the touch of her lips but then stopped shaking as Star moved away. “And…?” she asked herself not knowing what purpose it was serving exactly.

She read the last part of the spell. “Now touch your skin with the end of the wand. The warmer the skin the greater the effect… Huh…?” She kept staring at the wand not sure of what result she should be expecting. Weirded out, she carefully put the wand closer to her arm… Closer… Closer… Until it touched her skin and vibrated against it.

“Oh!” That was the mentioned effect. “But, still, how do I treat myself with this exactly…?” She asked herself and looked down at her thighs. “Oh.” Then it hit her. She became red on the face. “I wonder who came up with this spell.”

She kept her gaze at her thighs. “It… could definitely feel good…” She admitted but felt hesitant about it still. It’s not exactly what she had this wand for, right… at least, primarily.

Finally, she couldn’t resist. With her cheeks blushing pink, she sat back on her pillows and spread her legs wider. The dress she was wearing was revealing a little bit of her inner thighs. She took a breath and slowly put the wand on her legs covered in striped tights. Nothing.

“Ugh.” She huffed frustrated. She began putting her tights off of her bum and briefly checked the door just to ensure herself they were still closed. Once she was sure, she wore the tights off completely staying only in her dress and underwear.

She touched her thighs with her hand first. Warm. Should work just fine.

She held the wand firmly and slid the head of it alongside her inner thighs. The ball started vibrating, stronger than before on her arm and Star could feel a sweet sensation tickling her nerves softly.

“Mhm…” She couldn’t help but purr a little. She licked her lips and knew exactly where it would go next. She was sliding the wand up her thigh and the head was vibrating harder as she went. Her breath got faster and once she touched her plush labia through her panties the vibrations got softer which made her huffed out of frustration again. Her pussy felt like it was pulsing with expectancy.

~*~

Meanwhile, Marco was doing his extra homework listening to the sound of rain. He stopped writing though to focus more on the sounds he was hearing. Something changed. He couldn’t help but feel like he was hearing some strange buzzing. He couldn’t recognize that sound. And where was it coming from anyway?

Soon enough he could also hear Star’s voice. Was everything okay? He felt worry building up in his chest. Could it be monsters? Those freaks can’t even take one evening off on a rainy day?

He got up of the chair and went out of his room. As he was going through the corridor he was sure that the buzzing sound was coming from Star’s room. He hurried up and grabbed the knob without knocking and-

He _almost_ opened the door. But he didn’t. “I need to be quiet” he thought. “That will give me the advantage of an unexpected attack.”

All steady he slowly opened the door with the quietest click of the door knob possible. Then, carefully, peeked into the room.

“Sta- Oh… my god.” He ended up whispering. The view got him paralyzed and flushing red.

Star was lying on the bed, legs spread in knees and ankles coming back together tied close with her pink panties pulled down. Marco was exposed to her pinkish pussy, bare under the skirt of her dress, covered lightly with blond soft hair.

His body tensed all up when he heard Star’s muffled moan as she circled her vibrating wand around her wetting pussy. She kept her eyes closed when she pressed the ball shaped head against her entrance and moaned loudly. She hissed quietly, trying to tone herself down as she felt vibrations covering her whole wet labia. The wand was big enough to spread across her whole vagina making her gasp and hump frantically against the ball.

As she was rubbing the wand against her pussy making the head wet with her juices, she felt her whole body wanting to be touched. She brushed her hand across her waist, squeezing the skin and writhing her body like a snake. She moaned thirsty as she was rubbing against the buzzing wand with wider movements.

Marco couldn’t stop staring. He was completely paralyzed. Worse news was though that he could feel himself enjoying it. It felt as if he was under a spell… He felt his member responding lustfully to the view and he felt the urge to unzip his pants and help himself out. He almost moaned himself seeing Star’s body wriggle under her own touch. He tried to shake it all off of himself but he just kept looking back. Red on the face he was embarrassed of how mesmerized he got by all of this.

In that moment Star pressed the vibrating ball against her clitoris. She whined high pitched when she pressed it harder. She kept it pulsing against her clitoris and with each pulse she was giving a girly whimper.

Marco could feel his whole face overflowing with blood as well as his cock. Now it was pressing against his pants begging for attention. It was like he was chained to this view. Without braking his gaze, Marco kneeled down and pulled his pants down. He felt too shy to put his penis out in Star’s room though so, moaning helplessly, he touched his needy member through his underwear, warm, big and pulsing.

“A-ah…” Star was becoming louder, gradually forgetting the world around. The straps of her dress were pulled down her shoulders now and as she was touching herself with her free hand she put one of her small boobs out of the dress and squished it softly as it gave up easily under the touch. She brushed over her nipple delicately and pushed her head against the pillows exposing her neck and moaning mouth opened. Marco panted heavily and put his hand under his boxers to circle his thumb around his tip.

Star was so wet her juices made a little stain on the bedsheet. The vibrations were making her pussy tense up and beg for more. “I need something inside” she thought as hunger for more was growing bigger. “But this wand is… the head is huge…”

She pressed the wand against her hole just to try it out and it felt like no match. Although her entrance was already wet and smooth enough to take a lot, that ball was as big as a fist. She never had something of this size inside of her before. The vibrations though felt so tempting she had to try.

Marco soon enough realized what she was attempting to do. Sitting on his knees by the door he was observing as Star’s dripping hole was slowly getting spread wide and round by the huge head of the wand. He found himself wanting to moan when he was staring at her pushing that thing deeper into herself. He couldn’t even believe her pussy could be spread so wide, the hole was large, tightly wrapped around the vibrating wand.

As Star was pushing the head in deeper and deeper, the vibrations started getting stronger. She was probably so hot inside the “effect” of the spell was being intensified. When the ball was half way through it was shaking so hard she could feel it on her butt cheeks. She kept pushing and moving the wand further in, the vibrations shaking her insides as they were getting even stronger she could swear her lower belly was buzzing too. Her walls were pushed to the sides, spread wide by the huge ball that was almost all in by now.

Star was all red in the face, head held back, mouth wide open, whining loud. Marco was squeezing his cock with sweaty hands, all still covered with his underwear, wet from sweat and semen by now. He was panting heavily, getting way too overheated. He bit his lip not to get a whimper out.

That’s when Star got accustomed to the size of the ball she just pushed inside of herself, she began thrusting the head in and out just so her pussy could get spread over and over again and her walls were getting rubbed against hard and fast. Marco pulled his fully hard penis out of his boxers and was rubbing it in the same pace as Star’s thrusts. He was moving his hips mindlessly as he couldn’t help but imagine that it was his cock that was getting Star spread so wide and that was his thrusts that were making her moan so good.

Soon enough he sped up the pace and got completely lost in pleasure. Star’s legs started shaking. She could feel the vibrations from inside of her pussy on her clitoris and labia too. She held her head back and arched her back pushing her bum into the mattress as she pressed the head of the wand hard against her g-spot and came shaking all over, moaning with mouth closed. Her juices dripped down the wand, warm and sticky, covering it all up.

A moan slipped through Marco’s lips at the sight and that’s when Star suddenly looked in his direction and screamed shortly putting her spread legs back together.

“Marco!” She shouted pulling her dress up to cover up her boobs.

“S-star, this is not what you’re thinking, I-I mean... it might be, but-“

“You were watching me?!” She cried out humiliated looking at his red hard on. He blushed furiously and noticed Star was having a hard time putting the wand out of her hole.

“U-uh... is it... stuck?” He asked. Star looked at him embarrassed, laying on the back wishing to hide her body as much as possible. She realized though that the wand, in fact, may have gotten stuck.

“Ugh!” She wanted to cry. “But it’s like something is holding it inside.” She explained. “Like... a force. Magic force.” Marco looked confused. He held his pants up and allowed himself to take a few steps forward.

“How did you make it vibrate?” He asked.

“With a spell...” Star pointed at the spell book with her eyes.

“You used a spell for u-uh” he reached out his hands to point at her but got interrupted by a blush. “For masturbating?!”

“I didn’t know it was for it! At least at the beginning...” she looked away shyly. Once again she tried to pull the wand out. Not an inch. And she could feel it pressing her g-spot making her all aroused again. “Marco, it’s stuck!” She said helplessly. Her eyes were tearing up.

“Okay, calm down, maybe you need to relax a bit?” He tried to ignore the awkwardness of this situation. His penis was still painfully begging for friction. “May I...?” He moved himself closer to peek in but Star hesitated. “Star, I just want to help, and maybe it won’t sound helpful but, you know, I’ve already kind of seen it...?”

She gave him a helpless look but couldn’t deny the facts. She took a breath and opened her legs before him. He took a closer look at her wet pussy wrapped around the buzzing wand. The ball inside was making a visible bulge on her lower belly. Marco tried not to show how hot he was getting although his dick was pulsing and throbbing. He watched his breath to keep it steady and grabbed the handle of the wand to pull it out. In his head he couldn’t help but think that he’d rather push it further in. Star closed her eyes in hopes her body won’t acknowledge how close Marco’s hand was to her vagina. In that moment the wand lit up and changed colors.

“It changed!” Marco took a step back.

“Obviously, because you touched it!” Star got reminded that of course it would happen. She looked down and indeed the wand was now green. Another thing that she noticed was that the vibrations got more violent and the wand started slowly going up her uterus.

“It’s going up there?!” She panted out, her mind feeling knocked out from the sensation. Marco grabbed the handle again but couldn’t move the wand.

“It’s moving by itself!” He said and wanted to cry because his dick was in pain by now.

“The spell is yours now, Marco, you...” she ran out of breath and looked at his boner. “You’re making it do it.” She blushed and reached out to the wand. Marco stopped her arm though. She looked up at him confused. “Huh?” Marco looked back just as confused and red on the face.

“I-I don’t control it. Not... entirely at least.”

“Marco!” Star shouted and reached another hand out which also got stopped by Marco’s grip.

“I’m sorry! It’s like... I can’t help myself or something. This spell” he looked down. “It must be making me do it.” He was so embarrassed he felt his face burning. Star was staring at him terrified.

“You need to come.” She said. The ball was going deeper inside and the bulge was going up her belly. She was panting heavily and could feel the shaking all over her body. Marco watched her skin vibrate as he reached under his underwear again to pull out his swollen cock. As he slipped it out he accidentally touched Star’s pussy right under her hole where he met her sticky juices.

“Ah-“ Star gasped, looking down half scared, half curious. She eyed Marco’s throbbing member which he now was holding firmly with his hand. He didn’t quite get it away from her pussy yet. “Marco” she whined not knowing if she was using a warning or an encouraging tone of voice.

Marco could feel the wand’s vibrations on his tip. He gasped with a moan as semen dripped down onto Star’s butt hole. She was observing his moaning face as he was frantically rubbing the tip of his cock against her butt hole. He whined when he put the tip slightly further inside the hole.

“Ah!” Star screamed. She put her knees together signing to him to back away but he grasped her legs and pulled her whole body towards him so that Star’s bum was sticking out of the bed a little. He kept her knees apart with his hands and only then caught her frightened gaze.

“I’m sorry, Star, I didn’t mean to... ah-“ he stopped as he rubbed his hot penis against her hole again feeling the slight vibrations. “I need to, Star, I beg you...” he pleaded pathetically. “Please” he had tears in his eyes. “I’m so hard. Can I go inside, u-uh, please, Star.”

He didn’t sound like himself. He was so out of it, panting over her. Star was panting too, still shocked by his firm grip. He looked down at her, eyes begging. Star bit her lip. She felt afraid to do it. But it was tempting too. And the vibrator was making her turned on as hell. The head was shaking so strongly by now she could feel her stomach and all the insides shake too.

“Mhm” she hesitated. “O-okay.” She agreed, nodding her head and looking into his watery eyes.

“Thank you” he whispered and grabbed his dick to place its tip against her free hole. Their eyes met once more before Star held her head back with eyes closed. She could feel Marco opening her hole a little bit. She heard him gasp and moan high pitched with mouth closed. Next second he slipped his whole tip inside spreading her entrance wider, she wouldn’t even tell before that he would spread her this wide. She moaned as his penis pushed the wand in the upper whole harder against her front walls. “Aa-ah” she moaned as he was going deeper and pushing the whole wand up front her body making the bulge stick out on her belly more. When Marco was close to be all the way inside of her he pushed the wand deeper by his belly closing up. She could feel the ball touching the end of her uterus and it made her scream from a weird uncomfortable feeling.

“Marco, you-“ she got interrupted as Marco pushed his hole dick in as well as the wand and it made her scream even more feeling the vibrations right against the end of her uterus. The handle was pressing hard against her walls and vibrating against her g-spot the strongest so far. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was breathing heavy.

“Star, I...” he looked at her and began thrusting mindlessly. “I can’t help myself” he panted out as he could feel his cock be massaged with the vibrations going through Star’s walls. He was thrusting in and out grunting from time to time while Star gave out a high pitched moan each time Marco would thrust his dick in. With each hump the wand was being pushed further and further in squeezing tears out of Star’s eyes.

Marco’s body seemed to be burning with desire and he gradually was speeding up the pace. Star could hear Marco’s balls hit her bum rhythmically. Her boobs were bouncing up and down, slowly sticking out of the dress showing her nipples.

Marco was keeping a firm grip on her legs holding her bum up a little. She was tightening her fists on the duvet feeling like she didn’t have control over her body anymore. She was being held up, fucked hard, shaking with each of Marco’s restless thrusts as well as from the vibrating wand. She was keeping her eyes closed feeling like she could faint any moment from the sensation. Her pussy was pulsing and tightening more and more, she could feel the bulge on her stomach being squeezed.

She frowned in a moan as she felt her whole body tense up after a burst of electric pleasure going through her spine. She came hard the second time releasing juices that were dripping down onto her butthole and Marco’s hard member. He moaned high pitched as he sped up the pace making shorter more frustrated movements. His balls would make a juicy sound each time they’d hit Star’s wet bum. She was so tired her whole body relaxed and she let Marco use her up for himself as he needed.

He made three last hard thrusts after which he grunted with eyes closed and, with his cock buried deep, he came inside of her filling her with his come till it was spilling out. His cum mixed up with Star’s juices that were already covering her skin.

Marco put her legs down and bent over her putting his hands on the mattress on both sides of her body. He was panting heavily and noticed that the wand stopped vibrating.

“Oh...” he sighed out. “It worked...” he said and pulled his penis out slowly. He looked Star into her teary eyes. “Star!” He put his hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry.” He rubbed her cheek softly blushing feeling guilty. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head slightly, eyes barely open. She tried to reach out to grab the wand but she squeezed her eyes in pain when she tried to put herself up.

“Star, lay down, I’ll do it.” Marco held her head down slowly and looked at the bulge on her stomach. “I’ll do it slow, okay?” He reassured. Star made a sound that was supposed to be a “yes”.

Marco kneeled on the bed and bent over her. He still was trying to steady his breath. Star’s stomach was moving up and down quickly as she was breathing. Marco grabbed the end of the wand with his thumb and two more fingers to move it delicately. While he was pulling it out slowly he was watching Star’s breath getting shaky.

“Is it alright?” he asked. He couldn’t quite tell himself, the wand was going out smoothly.

“Mhm, keep going.” And so he did.

When the only part of the wand left inside was the head he needed to use more force. Her pussy hole was widening again. He tried not to blush. He hesitated for a second.

“Keep going, Marco.” Star pled. Marco kept pulling the wand out. It went out of her with a wet sound. “Oh my god” Star sighed and rolled to her back, closing her legs, her uterus feeling empty. She pulled up her dress to cover up her boobs.

“Do you… need to rest?” Marco asked not knowing what to do with himself. He started to put his underwear back on awkwardly.

“No…” she answered after a while. “I need a shower.” She got up.

“Yeah… going right after you.” They looked at each other.

“That was one powerful spell, huh…” Star smiled and Marco chuckled. “You… It seemed to hit you. The spell.”

“Um, yeah… it did.” He blushed embarrassed. “You came though… during. Right?”

“Yeah, well, it was very overwhelming.”

“I’m sorry if it was too overwhelming…”

“It’s okay. We can work on that part, right?” She smiled.

“Can we?” Marco looked surprised but smiled back.

“Preferably without the wand next time.”

“Oh. Definitely.” He laughed shortly. Put a serious face on right after. “Be careful with the spells next time, alright?”

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes with a smile and got out of bed. “Shower is my biggest concern right now.”

“Noted.” Marco felt the bed mattress wave as Star jumped out of it. He watched her walk out of the door. “Don’t take long please.”

“Oh I deserve a long shower.”

“Fair point” he muttered to himself and stuck his gaze on the floor.

He felt like he needed a minute or two to process what happened exactly tonight. He noticed it was still raining outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I do writing commissions. Visit my profile to get to know about the details (fandoms i write about, kinks, price and so on) info in bio https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/profile


End file.
